1st Regiment Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry
The 1st Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry Regiment was a cavalry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. It was also known as 1st East Tennessee Cavalry. Service The 1st Tennessee Cavalry was organized November 1862 at Camp Dennison, Ohio from the 4th Tennessee Infantry and mustered in for a three-year enlistment under the command of Colonel Robert Johnson. The regiment was attached to Camp Dennison, Ohio, to December 1862. Reserve Brigade, Cavalry Division, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division, Army of the Cumberland, to November 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Cavalry Corps, Military Division Mississippi, to January 1865. District Middle Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to June 1865. The 1st Tennessee Cavalry mustered out of service at Nashville, Tennessee April and June 1865. Detailed service Duty at Camp Dennison, Ohio, until December 24, 1862. Moved to Cincinnati, Ohio, thence to Louisville, Ky.; to Shepherdsville, Ky., and return to Louisville, Ky., thence moved to Nashville, Tenn., January 9–17, 1863. Reconnaissance to Franklin and Brentwood and occupation of Franklin February 2, 1863. Moved to Concord Church February 2, and duty there until February 28. Expedition from Lexington to Clifton February 17–20 (detachment). Moved to Triune February 28, and duty there until June. Petersburg March 2. Action at Harpeth River, near Triune, March 8. Franklin April 10. Near Chapel Hill April 13 (detachment). Rigg's Cross Roads April 16. College Grove April 26 (detachment). Expedition to Thompson's Station May 2. Rover May 5. Jordan's Store May 30. Franklin June 4. Triune June 9. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Eaglesville, Uniontown and Rover June 23. Middletown June 24. Fosterville, Guy's Gap and Shelbyville June 27. Bethpage Bridge, Elk River, July 1–2. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. At Dechard Station until July 12, then at Huntsville, Ala. Crossing Cumberland Mountains and passage of the Tennessee River, Chickamauga Campaign, August 16-September 22. Lebanon and Rawlinsville, Ala., September 5. Alpine September 9. Reconnaissance toward Rome September 10–11. Dirt Town September 12. Lafayette September 12. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Operations against Wheeler and Roddy September 30-October 17. Anderson's Cross Roads October 2. McMinnville October 2. Shelbyville and Farmington October 4. Bucktown Tavern, Ala., October 12. Sulphur Springs, Tenn., October 21. At Winchester until November 18. Scout to Estill Springs and Tullahoma October 25–27. Moved to Alexandria November 18, and to Sparta November 20. Actions at Sparta November 20, 24, 26 and 27 Yankeetown November 30 (detachment). March to Knoxville December 7–15, and to Strawberry Plains December 15–16. East Tennessee Campaign December 1863 to February 1864. Operations about Dandridge and Mossy Creek December 24–28, 1863. Hay's Ferry, near Dandridge, December 24. Mossy Creek December 25. Talbot Station December 27. Talbot Station, Mossy Creek, December 29. Expedition to Cosby Creek, N.C., January 1864. Cosby Creek January 17. Near Wilsonville January 22. Operations about Dandridge January 26–28. Fair Garden January 26–27. McNutt's Bridge January 27. Scout from Marysville toward Seviersville February 1–2. Moved to Cleveland, Tenn., February 10-March 11. Atlanta Campaign May to September. Catoosa Springs May 4. Varnell's Station May 7–8. Demonstration on Dalton May 9–13. Tilton May 13. Resaca May 14–15. Pursuit to Cassville May 16–19. Near Cassville May 19. Stilesborough May 23. Huntsville or Burnt Hickory May 24. About Dallas. New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Burned Church May 30 and June 11. Ackworth June 3–4. Big Shanty June 6. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. McAffee's Cross Roads June 11–12. Powder Springs and Noonday Creek June 20. Allatoona July 1. Nickajack Creek July 2–6. Kingston July 3. Ruff's Station July 4. Chattahoochie River July 6–17. Cochran's Ford July 9. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Mason's Church July 23. McCook's Raid on Atlanta & West Point Railroad July 27–31. Campbellton July 28. Lovejoy's Station July 29. Clear Creek and Newnan July 31. Ordered to Nashville, Tenn. Rousseau's pursuit of Wheeler September 1–8. Lavergne September 1. Franklin September 2. Union City September 2 (detachment). Campbellsville September 5. Pursuit of Forrest September 25-October 10. Pulaski September 26–27. Franklin September 27. Cypress Creek, Ala., October 6. Florence, Ala., October 6–7. Mussel Shoals, near Florence, October 30. Near Shoal Creek October 31. Near Florence November 5–6 and 9. Nashville Campaign November and December. On line of Shoal Creek November 16–20. Lawrenceburg November 21. Fouche Springs November 23. Campbellsville November 24. Columbia November 24–27. Battle of Franklin November 30. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Lynnville December 24. Richland Creek December 24–25. Pulaski December 25–26. Expedition into Mississippi January 15–21, 1865. Moved from Eastport, Miss., to Nashville, Tenn., February 10–17, and duty there until June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 356 men during service; 4 officers and 56 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 293 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Robert Johnson * Colonel James P. Brownlow - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga as lieutenant colonel * Lieutenant Colonel Calvin M. Dyer - commanded at the battle of Nashville See also * List of Tennessee Civil War units * Tennessee in the Civil War References * Carter, W. R. History of the First Regiment of Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry in the Great War of the Rebellion, With the Armies of the Ohio and Cumberland, under Generals Morgan, Rosecrans, Thomas, Stanley and Wilson, 1862-1865 (Knoxville, TN: Gaut-Ogden Co., Printers), 1902. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Wiefering, Edna. Tennessee Union Soldiers Vol. 1 (Cleveland, TN: Cleveland Public Library), 1996. ;Attribution * External links * 1st Tennessee Cavalry living history organization * Brief unit history, including officers' names, regimental strengths, etc. Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Tennessee Union Civil War regiments